Andrew Stark
Andrew Stark is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Caleb Hunt in 2012. Storylines Andrew first appeared on screen in May 2012 when Gabi hired him to be part of her plan to break up Melanie and Chad. Convinced that Chad would fall in love with her if he felt like he needed to protect her, Gabi made up a story about having a stalker. When Abigail and Melanie questioned Gabi's story, Gabi knew that she needed "proof" that she was being stalked. So, Gabi hired Andrew to pretend to be her stalker and "attack" her in the town square. Andrew, a photographer's assistant for Countess W, took the job for the money. But, then started improvising on the plan by planting a rat in Gabi's food without her knowing it. Gabi confronted Andrew and told him not to do anything that she didn't tell him to do. But, Andrew felt that he needed to prove himself to Gabi, so he drugged and kidnapped Melanie and held her hostage in a soundproof room in his basement. Over the next few weeks, Andrew became obsessed with Melanie, bringing her gifts and trying to charm her. Gabi continued to keep in touch with Andrew and one day while at his house, he showed her Melanie. Gabi was horrified at first and ordered Andrew to let her go. Andrew refused and convinced Gabi that as soon as she made Chad fall in love with her, he'd let Melanie go and no one would get hurt. Gabi agreed and ordered Andrew to, "Keep Melanie where she is and do not let her escape." Andrew recorded their conversation. Later, when Gabi urged Andrew again to let Melanie go, he played the tape back for her. Gabi knew that there was proof she was involved in the crime and tried to cover it up. When Gabi warned Andrew that the police were coming, Andrew took Melanie and went on the run. He hid her in the tunnels under Salem. At times, Melanie even tried flirting with Andrew to catch him off-guard and escape. At one point she was able to steal his phone and call Chad to tell him where she was. But, Melanie was never able to escape. Melanie immediately smelled gas and noticed faulty wiring. She urged Andrew to get them somewhere safe. Thinking it was another one of her tricks, he didn't believe her. He needed time to formulate a plan, so he lit a lighter to walk through the tunnels. When he did that, the loose wired and gas caused debris to fall in the tunnel. Slowly, over the next few hours, more of the tunnel collapsed. Chad and Brady went down to the tunnels to search for Melanie. Gabi followed them. She found Melanie and Andrew first and tried to convince Andrew to run away. But, Andrew wanted Melanie to know Gabi's part in the kidnapping. Just as he was about to tell her, the tunnel collapsed above them, trapping them inside and knocking Andrew unconscious. But, Andrew awoke first and got away. Andrew was retrieved and brought to the hospital. With his dying breath, he promised Gabi that Chad would find out what she did. Chad overheard the conversation and ripped into Gabi. Crimes Committed *Escaped from a mental institution in Boston (prior to coming to Salem, not shown on screen) *Hired by Gabi to pretend to stalk her (May-June 2012) *Drugged and kidnapped Melanie Jonas and held her hostage (July-August 2012) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 2010s